This invention pertains to a pole mount for supporting a device, such as a satellite dish, and more particularly, to a pole mount for supporting a device in the ground without cement or any additional stabilizing structure.
One manner of supporting a pole mount in the ground is to dig a hole with a spade shovel to a desired depth, place the pole mount in the hole, and then replace the dirt to hold the pole mount in the upright position. However, it has been found that the dirt will tend to be relatively loose and the pole mount will shift position, particularly if the load or device attached to the pole mount is relatively heavy.
Another manner of supporting a pole mount is to introduce cement into the hole and then to place the pole mount into the cement which will harden and support the pole mount in an upright position. This arrangement necessitates the use of a separate material, cement, which adds to the cost of the installation. There is a time delay between installing the pole and permitting the cement to harden, which in some applications is undesirable.
Among known patents is Dempsey Pat. No. 3,579,244, which shows a pole mount for an antenna that includes a pole having a pointed end for entering the ground, with the pole being supported in position by guy wires. Snook Pat. No. 1,736,177 reveals an umbrella support which includes pointed ground engaging end having a spiral threads formed thereon to facilitate insertion into the ground. Similarly, Padia Pat. No. 4,850,564 discloses an umbrella holder having a ground engaging pointed end with threads on the exterior thereof.
Garrette Pat. No. 3,318,560 pertains to a mast assembly having a ground engaging support that includes a shaft having an auger blade connected to it at the lower end. Cockman Pat. No. 4,953,165 reveals a stabilized post anchor having two auger blades carried near the boring end of the anchor.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved pole mount for supporting a device in a stable manner in the ground without the need for cement or like material to help support the pole mount.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pole mount having a pair of spaced apart augers thereon, the first auger having a smaller diameter than the second auger in order to facilitate entry of the pole mount into the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pole mount having a pair of spaced apart augers thereon cooperating with a stabilizing plate on the pole mount for securely supporting the pole mount in the ground.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pole mount for a satellite dish or an antenna comprised in part of a tubular pole and a stabilizing plate secured to the lower end thereof, with a pair of spaced apart augers secured to an elongated rod connected to the stabilizing plate and depending therefrom, the stabilizing plate having an opening therein and the tubular pole having a hole therein adjacent the lower end, whereby, a cable can be passed through the opening in the stabilizing plate, through the hole in the tubular pole and connected to the satellite dish or the antenna secured to the pole mount.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.